Wrong
by AllAboutTheWriting
Summary: She thought she knew him. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She thought a lot of things before that night. (Based around Andy) Completed
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now I want to start by saying that I wrote this because I was bored one night. It's just sort of thrown together, but I like it.

Summary:

She thought she knew him. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She thought a lot of things before that night.

When one of the doctors at Rittenhouse is faced with seemingly insurmountable events upon events, will the support of her friends and family be enough to get her through it all? (Based around Andy)

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the extra characters I make up. Everything else belongs to other people.

Reviews: Always welcome. But since I'm posting this all at once, any suggestions won't be accounted into the story.

Author's Note: Just so you all know, I'm not good with all this medical stuff. So if anything is like contradicting or I have it wrong, just try and bear with me! ;)

AN (cont.): So anyway, I hope you enjoy. And if a certain character (you'll know which one I'm talking about really soon) seems completely out of character, I'm sorry. But I just felt like making them behave the way I did. This babble will all make sense if you keep reading.

* * *

"Lu! The telephone in your office is-" Lana shouted at Lu as she walked up the hallway.

"Yeah, so I hear!" Annoyed, Lu ran into her office. "Hello?" She sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom. Don't sound so happy to hear from me." Mark's sarcastic voice was on the other end.

Lu rolled her eyes. "Sorry Mark. You just caught me at a bad time. I'm really busy, can I call you back?"

Lana poked her head into Lu's office. "Lu, patient."

Lu groaned and held a hand up to her.

"I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Tony's tonight instead of Dad's?"

"Uh, Mark I really have to go. It's fine with me, but you have to call your dad." Halfway out the door, she said her good-byes and hung up. Today was Wednesday afternoon and Lu was already being pulled in twenty different directions. She was dreading the up-coming all-nighter.

As she rushed down the hall, she quickly turned the corner into Exam 2.

"Hey Whitney." Lu plastered a smile on as she tended to the little girl.

* * *

"So how are things going with you?" Andy grabbed her clipboard and caught up with Lu.

Lu picked up a file and glanced at Andy. "No comment."

"Same here. Les and I are still arguing."

Lu couldn't help but laugh. "How surprising."

Andy raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Lu looked at her. "Meaning, you two have been arguing on and off for the past month or so now, right?"

Andy huffed at her. "Patient." She turned down the hallway.

Since Lu wasn't in the "making-up" mood, she decided she'd apologize later. Right now, she had a gun shot wound in the ER she had to get to.

* * *

As Andy drudged up to her front door, she shuffled around in her purse for her keys. "Damnit!" She cursed as she realized that she left them inside that morning. Jessie and Lizzy were visiting her parents. Between awkward silences, this morning Les had told her that he was going to be home late. Andy didn't really care to find out why.

Realizing that she would probably have to crawl through a window, Andy walked around to the back of the house. After trying almost every window, she finally found one that led to the living room was open. She struggled with it only to find that it barely opened halfway. Moaning, she attempted to squeeze through the miniscule opening. As her hand grabbed the edge of the window, it slipped, slicing her. At the same time, she managed to wedge herself in such a way that she couldn't move.

"Smooth move Dr." Andy's head snapped up as she heard a voice coming from the inside of the house. Les was sitting on the recliner watching her.

"What are you doing?" Andy strained to keep her head from falling limp.

"Watching you." He smirked at her.

"Could you help me?" She snapped at him.

Les stood and easily lifted the window up, allowing Andy to tumble to the floor.

"Do you frequently get in the house through the window?" Les crossed his arms and looked at her.

Andy ignored him and went to clean up her hand.

Suddenly, anger flashed in Les's eyes. He grabbed Andy's injured arm and twisted her around. "Don't ignore me!" He screamed almost at the top of his lungs. Caught off guard, Andy's eyes just widened in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning tears blurred Andy's vision as she drove down the street. The salty liquid fell from her eyes and into the numerous cuts and bruises on her face. Her head was reeling from the past few hours.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't clearly straighten her thoughts. All she saw was the blinding white fury she felt. Every now and then, it did occur to her that she should go to Rittenhouse, but the thought quickly passed each time.

Seeing a red light vaguely resembling a stoplight, she stopped her car. Looking at the street, a pawnshop caught her eye.

Not even waiting for the light to turn green, Andy pulled her car over to the side of the street. Tightening her coat around her, she made her way into the shop.

Andy didn't even bother looking around at the place. One thing and one thing only occupied her mind.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A small, squirrelly man of at least 60 stood behind the counter.

Andy walked up to the counter and removed her wedding ring. Up until a few hours ago, when Andy looked at it, she felt pure euphoria. Now, however, she saw an evil darkness in it.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Fine." Andy didn't even bother to be polite as she walked up to the counter. "I need to make a trade." She placed the ring on the glass and slid it towards the man.

The man examined her ring. "This is a beautiful ring. What did you have in mind?"

Andy gazed around the store. "That." She pointed to a hand pistol.

If at all possible, Andy was now more confused than she had been before purchasing the gun. Only two things made sense to her right now: Les had hurt her, so she was going to hurt him.

In an attempt to drown out her conscious, she turned the car radio on.

"And that was Green Day with _American Idiot_. Now here's a new one from Kimberly Locke. It's called _Wrong_."

**You presume I'm weak, presume I'm frail  
But your presumptions won't prevail  
I'm made of more than what you see  
You tell me to twist  
Tell me to bend  
But I won't break to just to fit in  
Just shut your mouth and listen up  
I was so naïve  
To let you have control of me  
But now that I believe in me I know  
You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid, I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be, yeah  
I'm on the outside looking in  
No longer do I pretend  
To be something that I'm not  
I don't run and I don't hide  
Behind a comforting disguise  
What you see is what you get  
I was so naïve  
To let you have control of me  
But now that I believe in me I know  
You're wrong  
I'm strong  
Unafraid, I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
I'm strong  
Unafraid, I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be, yeah  
I wouldn't change a thing  
'Cause life is how you grow  
You live, you learn, and then you know  
You're wrong  
I'm strong  
Unafraid, I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
I'm strong  
Unafraid, I'm moving on  
'Cause I'm free to be me  
Nobody tells me who to be, yeah**

Listening to the song, Andy felt she could definitely relate to it. She had been stupid to allow Les to control her, but no more. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't weak and he was going to find that out the hard way.

Just as the song ended, Andy pulled into her driveway, right behind Les' car. She took a deep breath and patted the coat pocket holding the gun.

As she opened the front door, she drew the gun out.

Throwing the door open she walked inside to find Les sitting on his recliner with his back to the door, watching TV as if it was just another normal day.

Hearing the door creak, Les looked up to find his wife pointing a pistol straight at him.

"Andy…" Les cautiously stood up. "What are you doing?" He held his hands up in front of him in a calming motion.

"What's the matter Les?" Andy was shaking in anger as she spoke with a cold, emotionless voice. "Do I scare you?" She advanced towards Les as she spoke.

"Andy, just put-"

"SHUT UP!" Andy screeched at him. "Don't say my name! You have no right to say my name!"

For every step Andy took forward, Les took two backwards.

"Come on Les." Andy taunted him. "Come get me. What? Are you scared? Can't you over-power little me?" She was now a little less than a yard away from Les, who was backed up against the wall. In a shaky whisper, Andy spoke. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger."

Les just looked at the gun as he tried to think of something to say.

"God, you are pathetic. You can't even come up with a reason for your wretched existence." Andy moved her finger to the trigger. Just as she was about to commit murder, something stopped her. She couldn't fight it anymore. Her conscious was bubbling to the surface. Deep down she supposed she had always known that she could never actually pull the trigger, but the past few minutes of Les being at her mercy had given Andy back a little of her power. Looking at Les though, she saw herself begging at his feet. She refused to give him the satisfaction of dragging her down to his non-existent level of morals.

Seeing Andy's hesitation, Les made a quick spilt decision to save himself. He lunged at Andy and grabbed the gun.

Andy, though caught off guard at first by his attack, refused to allow Les to take the only sense of security she had. Both of them frantically fought for the gun.

Suddenly, a shot rang off. Someone had bumped the trigger, causing it to go off. The gun fell to the ground and Les backed off of Andy.

Andy's mouth was gaping open. She looked down. There was a dark stain rapidly forming on her blue shirt. The bullet had pierced her stomach, right above her right thigh.

Seeing the blood, Les freaked out and backed up. Andy slowly fell to her knees, clutching her wound. Only concerned for his own safety, Les grabbed his car keys and ran for the door.

Pain shot through Andy's body as she fell on her uninjured side. She had never experienced anything like this before. Slowly, darkness began creeping around her vision. Andy realized she was going to lose consciousness any minute. Her hand shaking violently, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hastily called Rittenhouse.

"Hello, RWHC." Lana answered the phone.

"Lana." Andy was panting and her voice came out stressed and broken up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"An…Andy." She struggled for her voice.

"Dr. Campbell? What's wrong?"

"Shot… st…st-stomach."

"Where are you?" There was a sense of urgency in Lana's voice as she realized the seriousness of Andy's condition.

Andy struggled to answer. "H…H…" Then with her last ounce of energy, "Home." Then the phone fell to the ground as Andy's head lulled down, her eyes closed.

* * *

Song credits go to Kimberly Locke (Second runner-up in season two of American Idol) for "Wrong". That's also where I got the title of the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Campbell? Dr. Campbell!" When Lana got no response from the other end she knew Andy was unconscious. She threw the phone down and ran down the hall screaming, "Lu! Lu!"

"Lana, what is it?" Lu appeared in front of her.

"It's Andy! She just called. She's been shot Lu."

"What!" Lu's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"At home."

"Come on. We'll drive an ambulance."

And with that, Lu and Lana were off on their way to Andy's house.

* * *

Once they arrived, Lu hopped out of the back and ran inside. It didn't take long for Lu to find Andy. Her co-worker was lying on her side in a heap, on the floor, in the living room.

Lu fell on her knees next to Andy and rolled her over. She checked her breathing and pulse. She had a weak pulse and shallow breathing. She was alive, but not by much. Because she was losing so much blood, Lu feared she'd go into shock.

Once the paramedics came in with a stretcher, they transported Andy into the ambulance.

While Lu and the paramedics attended to Andy, Lana could do nothing but look at her friend from a distance. Seeing how bad her condition was, Lana couldn't help but cry.

After a few minutes, Lu decided to let the paramedics handle things. She sat down next to Andy and took her hand. It was only then that she noticed Andy's face. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and multiple cuts and bruises elsewhere.

Then, Andy's eyes gradually flickered opened.

"Andy! Are you okay?" Lu checked her pulse.

"Hurts." Andy's voice was barely a whisper.

"I know." Tears were threatening to pour down her face any minute. "Andy, whose gun was it?" Lu pushed Andy's brown locks away from her face.

"Mine."

Lu was perplexed. She didn't know Andy had a gun. "Why'd you have a gun?"

"Les." Andy's face scrunched up in pain. Lu couldn't tell whether it was emotional or physical.

Lu raised an eyebrow. There was only one reason she could think of that someone would have a gun. "To protect you from Les?"

Tears fell from Andy's eyes. She gave a slight nod. "He…He…" Her voice caught in her throat.

"He what Andy?" Lu took both her hands and looked into her eyes. She immediately sensed Andy's emotional anguish.

Andy forced herself to say those three words she'd been terrified of speaking. "He raped me." She closed her eyes in shame and started sobbing.

Lu's mouth fell open. Horrified, she looked up at Lana, who heard Andy as well. Lana looked just as stunned as Lu.

"It's okay Andy." Lu bent over and hugged her hysterical friend. Lana went to the other side of Andy and did the same. "It's okay." For the rest of the ride to Rittenhouse, Lu and Lana tried to comfort her.

* * *

Do you get what I was talking about at the beginning of the story now, about a character being totally out of character? I know Les would never in a million years do that to Andy, but hey, that's why this is fanfiction. Anyway, back to the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got to Rittenhouse, Andy had to undergo emergency surgery to try and fix the damage caused by the bullet. Lu was one of the surgeons operating on her.

Lana, still dismayed by the whole situation, asked one of the nurses to cover the phone as she stood outside of the operating room. She wanted to be there when Andy came out.

Remembering Andy laying in the ambulance revealing the Les had raped her, Lana began tearing up. She didn't know what she'd do if Andy didn't make it through this.

The squeaking noise of the door opening caught Lana's attention. It was Lu. Before Lana even opened her mouth, Lu answered her.

"Andy's okay. She's stable for now." She snapped her bloody gloves off, one after the other. "That was the easy part. Now she has a long road of recovery ahead of her." Seeing that Lana was upset, Lu wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Andy's the strongest person I know. If anyone can overcome this, she can."

* * *

About an hour after her surgery, Andy finally woke up in the ICU.

It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Forgetting about her stomach, she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her body as she fell back down.

Andy lifted up the blanket that was covering her and looked at her stomach. She had a bunch of stitches where the bullet had pierced her skin. Just looking at her wound made it hurt even more. She placed the blanket back down and stared at the ceiling.

Andy's thoughts revolved around the circumstances that put her here in the first place. She painfully relived last night. Les had flipped out and he started punching her. After only a few well-aimed hits, Andy was on the floor begging him to stop. She had felt so degraded. Then the real nightmare happened. As if to show that Andy had no power whatsoever, Les forced her onto her back and got on top of her.

Andy started sobbing as she remembered how violent and excruciating the pain was. She had never before felt so violated by anyone, much less someone that she was so close to.

As Andy buried her face in her hands, someone sat down on the bed next to her. Still crying, she stiffened up.

"It's okay baby," the woman sensed Andy's discomfort, "it's Lana."

Once Andy realized that it was her friend, she put her head in Lana's lap and continued weeping.

"It's alright baby," Lana assured her, silent tears running down her face in empathy of her friend. "Let it all out. Lana's here."

Andy did just that. For an hour, she just lay in Lana's lap letting her tears run dry.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally getting two free seconds to herself, Lu looked at her watch. It was about 6:00 in the morning. She'd been awake and treating patients for almost 24 hours now. She went to check on Andy.

When she got to the door, she opened it quietly in case Andy was still asleep. There, on Andy's bed, were Andy and Lana. Andy was asleep with her head in Lana's lap and Lana was stroking Andy's hair in a motherly kind of way.

Not wanting to interrupt, Lu tried to slip back out and close the door.

"Hey Lu." Lana didn't even have to look up to know Lu was in the doorway.

Caught, Lu walked into the room and closed the door. "Hey Lana. How is she?"

Lana's eyes glossed over as she looked down at Andy. "The poor thing cried herself to sleep after an hour."

A pained look crossed Lu's face as she realized what a toll this was taking on Andy. Lu decided to bring up the rape kit. "We should probably do a rape kit on her really soon if we expect to find any evidence."

Lana just nodded as if she'd been thinking about the same thing. "I'll wake her up." Lu nodded and left to find a rape counselor to be in the room when Lu performed the exam.

* * *

After finishing the exam, Lu went to file a police report. After doing that, she went back to see how Andy was holding up.

"Jessie, I'm sure Lizzy didn't mean to-"

Lu pushed the door open and heard Andy's voice.

"Look Jessie, I'll buy you a new one when you come back. I understand- I can't do anything right now Jess, I'm sorry." Andy sighed and turned her cell phone off.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" Andy jumped at Lu's voice. Apparently she had no idea that she'd been standing there. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Andy put her hand on her forehead. Lu had prescribed her some painkillers so that she was able to sit up without all the pain. Right now her upper body was propped up on a bunch of pillows.

"How are you holding up?" Lu leaned against the wall, keeping her distance from Andy so as not to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm just great." Andy said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"No." Andy ran her fingers through her hair. "Unless you can turn back time."

"Sorry." Lu stood next to Andy's bed. "That's not one of my superpowers."

Andy didn't even bother to smile at Lu's joke.

"Andy," Lu sat down in a chair next to the bed, "you know I'm here for you right? If you want to talk or something…"

"Yeah." Andy looked at her. "I know."

Feeling a little put off, Lu changed the subject. "I filed a police report. They should be coming soon to talk to you."

"Okay."

Since Lu got the impression of a cold shoulder, which she took no offense to giving Andy's situation, and she decided to leave.

"Lu?" Andy sat up straight.

"Yeah?" Lu turned around.

"I'm sorry." Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. "I don't mean to be so rude, I just…"

"No Andy." Lu dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. She headed back towards Andy. "Believe me, I understand completely."

Andy gave Lu a puzzled look. "Are you saying that you were-"

"Raped," Lu said as-a-matter-of-factly. "See," she smiled, "you're not so special." She gave a small smile.

"I guess not." Andy studied Lu.

"What?"

"Who was it?"

"The newly appointed chief surgeon here."

"When was it?"

"A couple years before you came here."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"You just don't look like it affected you at all."

"Believe me, it did. I'm just now starting to get over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the first couple days afterwards, it was interesting."

"What'd you do?"

"I spray painted 'rapist' on the guy's big expensive car, I made a huge scene in front of the waiting room, I nearly lost my job, and I almost moved out of my crappy apartment into another crappy apartment the next building over."

"Sounds pretty Lu-ish." Lu laughed while Andy smiled for the first time that night.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are you going?" Lu and Lana were packing up Andy's things, allowing her to rest.

"The girls and I are going to stay with my parents for a couple of days."

Andy had been in the hospital overnight and was finally well enough to leave.

After her statement to the police, they had gone out searching for Les to question him at the very least. Their efforts, unfortunately, produced no results. It was almost as if Les had vanished. If Andy's case wasn't strong enough already, this really made Les look guilty, if not of rape, at least of being a deadbeat father and husband who skipped town.

The officers had told Andy that in situations like this, the guy was usually gone forever, but that she should still be careful. They advised her to seek shelter elsewhere until everything was clear.

Andy had told her parents everything that happened with Les, even him raping her, over the phone. Her mother was crying throughout her whole story. Her father didn't say a word, but she could almost see the tears he dared not shed for his daughter and his anger towards Les, his son-in-law.

Andy had her parents prepare the girls for her arrival and condition, but Andy decided she'd tell them everything face to face. She didn't want to, but she saw no way around it.

"You ready for this?" Lu pushed a wheelchair up next to Andy's bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

This is kind of short, but it's more or less just to speed things up a little. I know it's rushed, but I didn't want to dwell on the reactions of other people because this is just about Andy. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been over two weeks since that fateful night. There was no sign of Les anywhere, so Andy and her girls were finally allowed to return home.

Andy had told Jessie and Lizzy what happened. Well, she told them some of what happened. She couldn't tell them that their father had raped her. Instead, she just told them about him hitting her and the gun.

All that aside, things weren't going as bad as Andy had expected. Jessie was, bewildering enough, incredibly helpful around the house while Andy was confined to her bed. At first, the girl's took their father's betrayal very hard. Andy couldn't blame them. Their father, the man who raised them, had not only beaten their mother, but also disappeared. That's not to say that they really wanted him around anyway.

While the girls seemed to be adjusting as well as could be expected, Andy was still struggling to deal with her rape. It's one thing to be betrayed and violated by a stranger or something, but it's another thing entirely when it's the one person you thought you could depend on in life. If you can't trust the person you promised to spend your life with, then whom can you trust?

* * *

This is short for the same reason as the previous chapter. That, and it doesn't really go with the next part. 


	8. Chapter 8

Only her third day back, Andy was already getting stressed out. Not only was she so backed up with her patients, but she also had to deal with everyone "checking up" on her. Everything mixing with her still healing wounds was taking its toll.

"Dr. Campbell! I've been waiting for almost two hours now!" One of Andy's more elderly, and quite vocal, patients shouted at her as she walked by.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor. I'll get to you as soon as I can." Andy sighed and kept walking to exam 2.

* * *

"How's it going?" Lu's eyes followed Andy as she sat down across from her at a table in the cafeteria.

"Un." Andy grunted as she laid her forehead on the table.

"Well that's good." Lu smiled as she looked at Andy.

"What's that?" Andy scrunched up her nose and looked up.

"Fried chicken." Lu held up a drumstick. "Compliments of Marc."

Andy quickly put her hand over her mouth as what appeared to be a wave of nausea passed over her. Suddenly, a look of panic crossed her face. Fumbling, she stood up. "Oh my God." Andy stared ahead in shock.

"Andy?" Lu put her food down and stood up as well.

Andy backed up as if she'd been hit. Suddenly, she broke into a sprint down the hall.

"Andy!" Confused as ever, Lu followed her.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Lu found Andy at her desk in her office. She was looking at a calendar, tears streaming down her face.

"Andy, what's the matter?" Lu sat in a chair across from Andy.

"I-I just can't believe it." She stared at the calendar in shock. "Why now, why me?"

"Andy?"

Andy looked over at Lu. "I think I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

"You're what!" Lu looked at Andy like she was crazy.

"I've been nauseous the past few days. I thought it was just because of…" Her voice cut off before she could say rape. "My period's late…" Andy put her forehead in her hands. "With Jessie and Lizzy, just the smell of chicken made me sick."

As Andy continued to rattle off her symptoms, Lu realized that she could very well be right. Suddenly, Andy's reaction made sense to Lu. If she was pregnant, then this baby was the result of a rape. What mother would want that?

"I could run a blood test, to be positive." Lu tried to give Andy a little hope that she might be wrong, but she wasn't biting.

"This is just great. First my husband beats me, then he rapes me, then I get shot, now I'm pregnant!"

Lu just rubbed Andy's shoulder, just to let her know she was there for her.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Jessie smiled as her mother walked into the living room.

"Hey Jess." Andy barely looked at her daughter as she walked up stairs.

Andy and Lu had both been so busy, they hadn't had any time to draw Andy's blood for a blood test. Andy didn't want to wait a week anyway. Before coming home, she had bought a home pregnancy test.

As soon as she walked into her bedroom, she remembered that her toilet had been on the fritz lately. She'd have to use the hallway bathroom. In a few minutes she only had the agonizing wait to endure.

"Buzzzz!" The egg timer she had set went off.

Andy sighed and hesitated. After a few deep breaths, she read the pregnancy test.

Her eyes shrunk so much that you could barely she her pupils. She resisted the urge to cry as she stared at it.

"Positive…" Andy's voice came out as a whisper.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Jessie started banging on the door.

"Hold on Jessie." Feeling like a teenager getting caught by her parents, Andy threw the e.p.t. into the trash can and flushed the toilet for affect.

* * *

Okay, I don't know if there have been any inconsistencies so far, but if there is, I apologize. Also, I guess it's really stretching it to have someone get shot in the stomach and yet be pregnant, but just try and work with me here. (I'm not going to be a doctor when I get older, so you don't have to worry.) And also, I don't really know the symptoms of pregnancy, so excuse me if I'm way off. 


	10. Chapter 10

At dinner, Andy was silently debating whether or not to tell Jessie and Lizzy when Jessie excused herself to do her homework.

"Mom?" Once Jessie was far away in her room, Lizzy broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Andy looked up, thankful for the distraction.

"I think I should tell you something." Lizzy squirmed in her seat.

"What?" Andy didn't seem to take notice of her daughter's discomfort.

"It's about Jessie." Biting her lip, she hesitated. "I think she's pregnant."

Caught incredibly off guard, Andy choked on her food. "What!" Andy looked at her daughter in shock.

Lizzy bit her lip and pulled something out of her pocket. "I used the bathroom after Jessie and I found this in the trash can." She held out a pregnancy test box. Andy recognized it has the one she had used that very afternoon. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about it.

"Lizzy, you, Jessie, and I need to talk."

A couple minutes later, the girls were sitting on the couch in the living room and Andy was on a recliner into front of them.

Lizzy looked as guilty as ever, still thinking this was about Jessie. Jessie was just looking as if this was the biggest possible inconvenience on her life.

Andy cleared her throat and held up the box. "Lizzy, this isn't Jessie's, it's mine."

"What!" Jessie's mouth gaped open at her mother.

Andy took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears as she continued. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"I don't believe this!" Jessie jumped up with her arms crossed. "How could you do this?" Jessie looked at her mom in disbelief.

Tears threatened to fall from Andy's eyes. "Jessie, I-"

"So who was it Mom?" Jessie's voice was harsh and cold. "Who knocked you up?"

Andy's eyes glared as she stood up as well. "Jessica Campbell! I am your mother and you do not speak to me like that!"

Jessie ignored her mother's orders. "Well who was it? Or don't you know?" Jessie looked right into Andy's eyes.

"Jessie-"

"Was it all those 'late nights' at the hospital?" Tears welled in Jessie's eyes. "Were you knocked up by some doctor?"

Andy was shaking in anger. Disregarding everything, she lost it. "No! I was knocked up by your father after he raped me!" Andy immediately wished she hadn't of said that.

Jessie's mouth fell open and her arms dropped to her side. Suddenly, she was almost knocked over by Lizzy running past her and up the stairs.

"Lizzy!" Andy ran up the stairs after Lizzy. "Lizzy honey! Wait!" She winced as she heard Lizzy's door slam. "Lizzy?" Andy opened the door to find Lizzy lying on her stomach. "Honey…" Andy sat on her daughter's bed and rubbed her back.

Lizzy got up and wrapped her arms around her mother. Sobs racked the small girl's body as she curled up in her mother's lap.

"Shh. It's okay honey." Andy hugged her daughter.

Suddenly, the squeak of Lizzy's bedroom door opening caught Andy's attention. She looked up to find Jessie standing in the doorway in tears.

"Jess…" Andy held her arm out and beckoned for Jessie to join them.

Jessie sat on the bed next to her sister and mother. The three women just huddled together and cried.

* * *

I guess Jessie seemed a bit out of character there. I don't know if she would do that or not, I just had to find a way to get Andy to tell her daughters what Les really did to her.

Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to post the second half tomorrow or something.


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I hope you like the ending just as well. Without further ado, here's part 2.

* * *

The next day, Andy was sitting in an exam room waiting for Lu to draw her blood. She didn't really need one, because she had no doubt in her mind that she was in deed pregnant.

"Hey Andy." Lu smiled as she walked into the room and snapped her rubber gloves on.

"Hey." Andy's voice sounded a lot less enthused than Lu's.

"What's wrong?" Lu prepared the needle.

"I told the girls Les raped me." She pulled her shirtsleeve up.

"How'd they take it?"

"Almost as bad as me." Andy winced as Lu stuck the needle in her arm. She might have been around needles practically all her life, but she still wasn't too fond of them.

Lu took the vile with Andy's blood and slapped a label on it. "I remember when I told Marc."

"How'd he take it?"

"At first, I thought he was fine, but he wasn't. An hour later I get a page from Dana. Marc was attacking the guy." Lu thought back to that day. "I literally had to pull him off of the guy. Then he started crying, I started crying, it was hard. If that wasn't bad enough, then I found out that he blamed himself. Long story short, I think he's practically forgotten about it now."

"Well that's good I suppose. But I don't think Lizzy and Jessie are going to forget anytime soon. He was their father."

* * *

A week later, Lu finally got Andy's lab results back. She stood in the receptionist area and read them.

"Oh no…" Lu wrinkled her eyebrows as she read the results.

"What is it?" Lana swiveled around in her chair andlooked at Lu. Andy had been keeping her up-to-date as well.

"Andy's pregnant."

* * *

When Andy walked into Rittenhouse, all eyes darted over towards her. She didn't seem to notice as she rummaged through her briefcase.

"Hey Dr. Campbell." Lana looked up and greeted her.

"Hey Lana." Andy looked up and finally realized everyone was staring at her. As she met eyes with the nurses and doctors, they all looked away and got back to their work. "Is something going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lana busied herself with the computer in front of her.

"Whatever." Andy didn't bother to press the issue and instead rolled her eyes and headed into her office.

* * *

In case you were confused, everyone was looking at Andy because one of the nurses overhead Lu saying Andy was pregnant and she went and spread the news around. 


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes later, Andy had a call to go to the ER.

Andy walked over to a curtain and pulled it back. "Vicky?" Andy gave a confused look as she recognized one of her patients and good friends. Well, they were friends before…

The petite blonde was sitting on the side of the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She was looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Andy put her hand on the woman's shoulder, only to have her shrink back from her touch.

"It was Fred." Andy knew that Fred was her husband.

"What happened?" Andy repeated, being careful to keep her distance from the now timid woman.

Vicky blankly stared ahead, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He raped me Andy."

"Oh Vicky…" Suddenly, Andy's problems all left her and all she could focus on was her friend's situation.

Andy walked over and again placed her hand on Vicky's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

A sob shook Vicky as she spoke again. "I just can't believe Fred would ever do this to me. I loved him…" Her voice faded out.

The woman's words rang familiar to Andy. They were words that she had thought herself. "Would you feel any better if I told you I knew exactly what you were going through?" Andy wanted Vicky to know that she was not alone.

"What are you talking about? You and Les have the perfect marriage." Apparently, everything involving Andy and Les during the past few weeks had been kept really quiet within the community.

"No. Les is just another Fred." Andy sat down next to Vicky.

"What are you talking about?"

"Les raped me." Andy put a hand over her stomach. "And now I'm pregnant because of it."

Vicky looked at Andy, a stunned look on her face through the tears. "Stop trying to make me feel better, it's not working." She looked back down. Either she didn't believe Andy or she didn't care

"I'm sorry." Andy stood up. She should have known better than to load her problems onto someone who had enough of her own. "Do you want me to perform a rape examination on you?"

Vicky slowly nodded. As Andy was snapping her gloves on, the curtain flung open.

"Andy!" Lu was standing there in her scrubs. "Can we talk?" She seemed agitated.

"Lu, I'm-" Before she could finish, Lu pulled her into the ER room and swung the curtain back around.

"Andy, why don't you let me take care of this?"

"It's okay, I got it." Andy began to go back to her patient.

"Are you sure?" Lu stopped her once again.

"Positive." Andy gave Lu a don't-baby-me look and went back to Vicky.

Andy walked over to Vicky with a "Sexual Assault" kit in hand. She set it down on a table and sorted through it.

"Victoria, my name is Dr. Taylor Richardson. I'm a therapist specializing in sexual assault cases." Andy watched as the doctor greeted Vicky.

"Dr. Richardson is here to support you Vicky." Andy explained to her friend as she arranged some papers on a clipboard.

"Hi Doctor." Vicky kept her gaze on the ground.

"Okay. First I have to ask you a couple of questions." Andy looked at the questions in her hands.

Vicky nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"Name?"

"Victoria Leigh Jones."

"D.O.B.?"

"August 31, 1642."

Andy quickly got through the questions about Vicky and soon got to the questions about her attacker.

"Relationship to assailant as relative, acquaintance, or other."

Suddenly, a flashback raced through Andy's mind.

_Andy is lying on her bed, only a few hours after her surgery. She's staring straight ahead with Lu at her side._

_"Relationship to assailant; acquaintance, other…" There's a sense of hesitance in her voice. She knows the answer and doesn't want to go on. "Or relative."_

_Before Andy can answer, tears start flowing down her cheeks. She buries her face in her hands and begins sobbing._

_"Andy, shh…" Lu embraces the woman. "It's okay Andy. It'll be okay…"_

"Relative." The woman's voice snapped Andy back to reality.

"Uh…" Flustered, Andy searched for her place on her clipboard.

Andy found her place and looked up at Vicky. The woman was now sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shins.

Despite how hard Andy tried to stop it, another flashback played in her head.

_Andy is sitting on the floor in a fetal like position. Her face is throbbing in pain as she squeezes her eyes shut. She tries to pretend he's not standing over her, but him grabbing her shirt proves that he is. Though Andy tries to fight him, he's much too strong. He pushes her shoulders to the ground._

_Somehow, Andy finds the courage to open her eyes, only to see him lying on top of her. The last thing she sees before closing her eyes again is the cold stare of her husband's blue eyes._

_"Dr. Campbell… Dr. Campbell…" His voice sounds distant as he taunts her._

"Dr. Campbell? Dr. Campbell?" Andy realized the voice wasn't that of her husband's, but that of Dr. Richardson's.

"I'm sorry, what?" Andy shook her head and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Are you okay?" The woman looked her over. "You're shaking and you keep drifting off."

"Fine." Andy's hands were shaking as she picked her pen up. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't feeling so good. "Actually, no, I'm not fine." Andy put her clipboard down. "I'm sorry Vicky, I can't do this." Andy pulled the curtain back and walked out.

* * *

She was still shaking in a cold sweat by the time she reached her office. Andy noticed she was breathing heavy. She leaned over her desk with her back to the door.

"Andy?" Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Andy didn't even think. In a spilt second, she had picked up her metal desk lamp and in one swift motion she brought it over the head of the person behind her. Andy heard a thud as she turned around.

Seeing the body on the floor, she gasped. It was Lu.

"Oh my God!" Andy fell to her knees and began checking Lu for a pulse.

Lu had a gash on her forehead, right above her right eye.

"Lu! Lu wake up!" As if on cue, Lu's eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" Lu held her head and slowly sat up.

Andy helped her up onto a chair. "I sort of hit you in the head with a metal lamp."

"Oh." Confused, Lu tilted her head back as Andy shined a flashlight into her eyes to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

"I'm sorry. You scared me."

Lu shrugged it off, understanding Andy's jumpiness. "Why weren't you with your patient?"

Andy put her little flashlight down and sighed. "Go ahead, say it." Andy grabbed a little first aid kit out of her drawer.

"What?"

"You were right. You should have handled it, not me." Lu winced as Andy cleaned off her cut with alcohol.

"I wasn't trying to show you up or baby you or anything like that Andy. I just wanted to make sure you were ready to handle your first rape victim since…"

"My rape." Andy finished for her. She placed some gauze over the cut. "Well, I wasn't." Andy finally finished bandaging Lu's forehead and sat back. "I was trying to focus on my patient, I really was. But all I could think of was when I was in her situation."

"Flashbacks?" Lu looked at Andy.

"Yep."

Lu nodded knowingly. "I know them well."

"So why did you come in here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah." Lu picked a folder up off of the floor. She waved it at Andy as she spoke. "You can only see this if you promise not to hurt me more."

Andy smiled as she took the folder and opened it up. "Yep. I knew it." Andy threw it in the trashcan.

"Are you okay Andy?" Lu was puzzled by Andy's response.

Andy shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

"Okay." After Andy's reaction to it the other day, it did make sense that Andy wouldn't be horrified, but Lu was expecting a little emotion.

Sensing Lu's feelings, Andy spoke. "Look Lu, I'm not all that happy about it, but what's done is done. I can't change the past." Andy sat back and looked to the side. "I still have a lot of options to consider."

"Andy no. I know you're not that fond of having a baby as a result of a rape, but you can't be thinking about having an abortion." Lu put her hand on Andy's knee.

Andy still looked away guiltily. That had been one of her first thoughts.

"Andy please," Lu begged, "at least promise me you'll think about other options first."

Since she knew Lu wouldn't give up until she heard what she wanted to hear, so she gave it to her. "Fine. I'll think about it before I do anything."

"Good." Lu nodded and stood up. Trying to relieve some tension, Lu joked, "Now if you're done beating me up, I have patients."

As Lu walked out the door, Andy called after her. "You should put an ice pack on that so it doesn't swell."

Lu gave her the "okay" signal with her right hand as she turned down the hall.

* * *

The whole thing with Lu getting hit on the head, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just wanted to show how jumpy Andy was and I wanted them to talk again. And also, the folder contained the papers saying that Andy was pregnant. (Just in case you didn't get that.) 


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Andy, Jessie, and Lizzy were at the dining room table eating dinner when suddenly Jessie spoke up.

"Are you gonna keep it?" She looked at her mom.

"Keep what?" Lizzy joined in.

"The baby." Jessie snapped at her younger sister in a this-is-none-of-your-business tone.

Andy bit her lip and thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. I hadn't really thought about it." That was a complete lie. In fact, that's all she could think about since she had talked to Lu.

"I think you should." Lizzy picked around at the vegetables on her plate. Andy was amazed at how lightly she could take things considering everything that had happened. "It would be so cool to have a little brother or sister." She smiled at Andy.

"Believe me, it's not as great as you think." Jessie said.

"Hey!" It took a minute, but Lizzy realized Jessie was talking about her. "Mom!"

"Jessie…" Andy spoke in a warning tone.

"What?" Jessie gave her mom an innocent look. Then she glanced over at Lizzy with a smirk on her face. "It's the truth!"

"Mom!" Lizzy yelled again.

"Jessie!" Andy tried to scold Jessie again, but she was barely heard over the insults the two girls were shouting at each other. "Girls!" Andy gave a look of impatience. "GIRLS!" Andy stood up hastily, causing her chair to fall over backwards.

Her outburst quickly got the girl's attention. They quieted and looked at her.

"I am tired of you two arguing! Can't you just get along for a change?" Andy was in a really bad mood and this was the last thing she needed. "You girls clean off the table and put the dishes in the sink." Andy turned around and started walking upstairs. She needed a chance to cool off. "I'll get them later."

* * *

A few minutes later, while Andy was lying on her bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Jessie.

"Yeah." Andy had calmed down now.

"Hi Mom." Jessie walked into the room.

"Hey Jess. Come here." She patted the bed next to her.

Jessie laid down and put her head on her mother's chest. "I just wanted to apologize Mom. With everything that's going on, Lizzy and I shouldn't be making things harder by arguing."

"Thanks honey." Andy wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "I'm sorry too. For flipping out like I did."

"It's okay. You are pregnant after all."

"Yeah…" Unbeknownst to Jessie, her comment made Andy's smile fade.

"So, are you going to keep it?" Jessie stressed the "are".

"I don't know." Unlike before, now she was telling the truth. She really didn't know if she could go through a pregnancy that happened because of a rape.

"Want my opinion?" Jessie looked up.

"Sure." Andy smiled.

"I think Lizzy was right. You should keep it." Jessie put her head back down and just looked out the window. "I think you getting pregnant is the best thing that could of happened."

"Why is that?"

"I mean, think about it. I can sort of remember when you brought Lizzy home from the hospital when she was born. Everyone was just so happy."

"Yeah." A smile crept across Andy's face as she remembered when she had arrived home from the hospital with Lizzy.

"And I think everyone could use a little happiness about now."

I don't think you could be more right, Andy thought to herself as she imagined having another little boy or girl running around the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Eight months later…

Andy sat in her car as she drove to Rittenhouse. She was a little over eight months along. Tired of the silence, she turned the radio on.

"You're listening to 104.9 KTL." A male's voice came on. "And now here's Rachel Proctor with "Me and Emily."

**Floorboard is filled with baby toys**  
**And empty coke bottles and coffee cups  
****Driving through the rain with no radio  
****Trying not to wake her up  
****Cell phone says "low battery"  
****God, what if I brake down?  
****I'm just looking for an exit with a lotta lights  
****A safe little interstate town**

**Just a cheap hotel  
****With a single bed  
****And cable TV  
****Is good enough for me and Emily**

**Someday when she's old enough,  
****She's gonna start asking questions about him  
****Some kid at school brings his dad for show and tell,  
****And it gets her little mind a-wondering  
**"**Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
****Does he not love me like you do?"  
****Maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us  
****And I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth**

**Will it break her heart?  
****Will she understand,  
****That I had to leave?  
****That's what was best for me and Emily**

**The house was never clean enough  
****His dinner never warm enough  
****Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy  
****So I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
****But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her**

**Big rigs are throwing rain on my windshield  
****And I feel like they're laughing at me  
****Finally the storm is letting up  
****And the morning is breaking free**

**It's a brand new day  
****It's a second chance  
****Yesterday is just a memory  
****For me and Emily**

**Floorboard is filled with baby toys  
****And empty coke bottles and coffee cups  
****Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
****And she's starting to wake up**

As the song ended, Andy started thinking. Because she was old fashioned, she didn't want to know what sex the baby was until it was born. Granted, it did hinder the decorating of the nursery she and the girls were working on.

She still didn't have any names picked out, girl or boy.

"Emily's pretty though." She thought aloud. The song did remind her a lot of herself and her unborn child. Maybe it was a sign. "If it's a girl, then Emily it is." She smiled and put her free hand on her stomach.

Andy was only a few minutes away from Rittenhouse when she came approached the intersection. As she stopped her car for the red light, a truck whipped around the on-coming corner. Andy noticed it only mere seconds before it crashed into the passenger side of her car.

As soon as the two vehicles collided, Andy began screaming. She shut her eyes as she felt the car skid across the street.

It was over almost as soon as it started. The airbag had deployed, so Andy was trying to push it out of her way. She opened her car door. Shaking, she stood up. As soon as she was vertical, a spasm of pain ran down her back to her stomach. She looked down at the gray pants she was wearing. A dark stain was forming between her legs. Her water had broken.

All of a sudden, the stain turned a crimson color. She was bleeding.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" A man who looked to be about twenty or so was running up to her.

"I need to get to the hospital. My baby…" She moaned in pain.

The man looked down at her pants and saw what she was talking about.

The last thing Andy remembered before blacking out was somebody holding her up and assuring her that she'd be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom? Mom?" Andy felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Mom!" A blurry figure wrapped their arms around her. The voice was familiar, but Andy was too groggy to place it.

"Where am I?" After she blinked a few times, she realized Lizzy was hugging her.

"Mom, you're in the hospital." She turned her head and saw that Jessie was standing over her as well.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Lizzy squeezed her tighter, being careful not too touch her stomach.

Her stomach. Andy looked down. "Where's my baby! Is it okay?"

"She's fine Andy." Andy recognized Lu's voice. She lifted her head and saw Lu walking towards her cradling a blanket.

"Is that..?" Andy voice faded out. Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Andy, meet your beautiful baby girl." Smiling, she carefully handed the baby girl to Andy.

"Oh my God." Andy whispered as she gazed down at her daughter's face. The little girl was unusually quiet for a newborn. Her little arms were failing around. Andy placed her index finger in one of her tiny little fists.

"Congratulations Andy. You've got a fighter there." Lu smiled as she took the little girl's other hand.

As if to show how unimpressed she was with the compliment, the girl yawned.

"What do you want to name her Mom?" Jessie looked down at her newest sister and mother.

"Emily," she said without hesitation. She looked up at Lu who was smiling down at the little bundle in Andy's arms. "Emily Luisa Campbell."

Lu looked up, as if not believing what she just heard. "Andy, what-"

"Lu, I have no idea what I would have done these past months if it hadn't been for you. You've helped me through everything. You've been the best friend anyone could ask for Lu. It's the least I can do."

Now Lu had tears in her eyes. "What are friends for?" She whispered in Andy's ear as she hugged her.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Andy grinned as she looked around at all her friends and family. She had just arrived home from the hospital with Emily. Apparently, Lu and the girls had decided to throw a little welcome home celebration for her.

A few of the people in the crowd were Lu, Jessie, Lizzy, Lana, Peter, and her parents. A few of herother friends not affiliated with Rittenhouse were there as well.

Though Andy appreciated the gesture, she really just wanted to relax. So within fifteen minutes, almost everyone had left.

"Sorry I'm such a party pooper," Andy apologized to Lu after the last guest had left.

"It's fine. I didn't think you'd be up to that much celebrating after everything."

When Lu said "everything," she was referring to the accident that Andy had gotten into. A few hours after Andy had woken up in the hospital, police informed her that the driver of the truck had sped off after hitting her car. All witnesses could say about the person was that it appeared to be a man in his mid-forties. They also said that by the way he was driving, he seemed to be drunk. Unfortunately, the man had no license plate on his car and it wasn't registered, so there was no way of tracking him.

Andy didn't care though. All she cared about was that she and Emily were perfectly healthy and all right. She didn't need to deal with some drunken idiot that had almost killed both her and her unborn baby.

The young man who had helped Andy and, as she later found out, called the ambulance, just happened to be a Good Samaritan who was driving behind Andy.

"Well, I guess I'll go too then." Lu started gathering her things.

"Thanks Lu. You know, for everything."

"No problem." Lu gave Andy a hug. Then she turned to Emily. "Bye." She took one of her little hands in hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, while the girls were in their bedrooms doing their homework, Andy was sitting on the couch with Emily.

Having to go to the bathroom, Andy placed Emily in her basinet and slowly stood up. Carefully, she walked over to the bathroom.

Just a few minutes later, Andy heard Emily start crying. She washed her hands and headed back to the living room. When she was about halfway there, she heard Emily abruptly stop crying.

As soon as Andy walked into the room, she knew something was wrong. She looked into the basinet where she had placed Emily. She was gone.

Terrified, Andy looked up to find her front door open. Ignoring the fact that she was still in pain due to the ordeal the day before, she ran to the front door just in time to see a truck pull away from the side of the street and drive away. Though it was in the evening, there was still enough light for Andy to see the truck. It was the exact same one that had hit her car the day before.

* * *

"Dr. Campbell, do you know of anyone who would want to harm you or your children?" The middle-aged, burly cop stood over Andy as he asked her questions.

"No." Andy just sat between Jessie and Lizzy with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"What about Dad?" Lizzy looked at her mom.

"Your husband, I presume?" The officer looked at her.

"Ex-husband." Andy sighed. "It's a long story."

"If it would help the investigation any ma'am…"

"Well, short version then. One day Les, my husband, loses it and rapes me. Then he runs off and I find I'm pregnant. I haven't seen or heard from him since the night he raped me."

"And your daughter, Emily-"

"Is my husband's due to the rape."

"Well Dr. Campbell, we're are going to do everything we can to find your daughter for you." The officer extended his hand to Andy.

"Thank you." Andy gave a meek smile and shook his hand.

After the officer left, Andy just sat in silence. Sensing her mom's anguish, Jessie placed her head on her shoulder. In turn, Andy did the same.

"Don't worry Mom." Lizzy put her hands on Andy's. "They'll find Emily."

Andy didn't even hear Lizzy. All she could think about was her day old daughter.

* * *

"So are you going to Andy's?" Lana asked Lu.

"Yeah." Lu pulled her coat on.

Andy had called Lana that morning to tell her that she wouldn't be in to work. With only a little pushing on Lana's part, Andy told her what had happened.

"Did you tell Dr. Jackson?"

"No." Lu sighed. "I don't have time to argue with him."

"But what about your patients?"

"Lana, I never thought I'd say this, but my patients can wait for a half an hour or so. Andy needs me and I'm not going to start letting her down now."

"Okay baby." Lana nodded, understanding. "I'll try and cover for you, but be as quick as you can."

Lu nodded as well as she headed outside.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lana heard a baby crying really loudly. She looked up to see a man walk into Rittenhouse. He was wearing a long trench coat and a baseball cap that covered his eyes and most of his face. He was carrying the screaming baby in a pink blanket.

"Sir, can I help you?" Lana stood up and tried to speak above the baby.

"Here." He held the baby out to Lana.

"What?" Lana couldn't hear him.

"Here." He shoved the baby in Lana's arms.

Lana looked at the baby. Her little face was bright red. When she looked back up, the man was halfway out the door.

"Sir wait! Wait!" Lana ran towards him, realizing that he just wanted to abandon the baby here. "At least tell me her name!"

The man stopped for a spilt second and turned towards Lana. "Emily Campbell." And with that, he ran out of the waiting room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lana, calm down." Jessie tried to get Lana to relax. She couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Andy quickly jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Oh. Hi Lu." Jessie heard her mother's disappointed voice.

"Hey Lu!" Jessie put her hand over the receiver of the phone and yelled into the other room. "Could you come here?"

"What is it?" Lu walked into the kitchen.

Jessie made a face as she pointed the earpiece away from her ear. Lu could hear someone frantically talking really loud. "It's Lana. She called a few minutes ago but I can't understand a thing she's saying." She gladly handed the phone over to Lu.

"Lana? Hello? Whoa Lana. Calm down." Jessie was glad to see she wasn't the only one unable to understand her. "What?" Lu's eyes opened wide. "You do? We'll be there in a few minutes." Lu quickly picked her coat up.

"What is it?" Jessie watched her confused.

"Lana has Emily."

* * *

"Lana!" Andy ran through the front doors. "Where's Emily?"

Lana stood, revealing a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Emily!" Tears of joy running down her cheeks, she ran over behind the receptionist desk and scooped up her daughter. "Thank God." She kissed the little girl's forehead and rocked her side to side. "Thank God," she whispered looking at her daughter.

* * *

"So how did you find her again?" Lu asked Lana.

"I already told you!" Lana insisted in an exasperated tone. "I didn't. Some guy came in with her. He handed her to me, told me her name, and ran off."

"What did the guy look like?"

"He had a trench coat on and a red baseball cap. And no, I couldn't see his face."

"Do you have any idea how old he was?"

"I couldn't say for sure, but most likely around his mid-forties."

"Just like the guy driving that truck."

They stopped talking and watched Andy, Jessie, and Lizzy coo over Emily.

Andy's cell phone started ringing. Still looking at Emily, she answered it. "Hello? This is Andy Campbell. What? Are you sure? Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She looked up with a stunned look on her face.

"What is it Andy?"

"That was the police station. They captured Les."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lu had accompanied Andy to the police station. While the police were pretty sure it was him, they wanted Andy to confirm that it.

"Yeah." Andy knew this was something she had to do.

"Hello Dr. Campbell." An officer greeted her at the door.

"Hello." They shook hands.

"We have a line up of six different guys, one of which is the man we ID-ed as Leslie Campbell." He led her into a dark room. "You just have to tell us which one is him." She nodded. "Are you ready?" After a few moments, she nodded again.

Suddenly, a big glass window lit up to Andy's left. It only took her a second to identify Les. Though he had a beard, mustache, and long shaggy hair, Andy would recognize his face anywhere.

"That's him, number three."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. We just need you to fill out some papers and you are good to go. I assume you are going to be filing charges for sexual assault, kidnapping, and damage to your car?"

"Kidnapping? Damage to my car?" Andy gave the police officer a weird look. "Why?"

"Don't you know? He is the owner of that blue truck that you said hit your car and was seen leaving your property the day your daughter was kidnapped."

Andy just stared at her ex-husband through the two-way mirror. "I want to talk to him."

"What?" The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"I want to talk to my ex-husband."

"Dr. Campbell, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

* * *

A few minutes later, Andy was in a room with a big burly police officer. Les was being brought in.

An officer practically threw him into a chair. "You have ten minutes," he said to Andy. She nodded.

The first thing that came out of Les's mouth shocked Andy. "Is Emily okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Where in the hell do you get off asking me that?" Andy was calm. Granted, she was pissed off as hell and not afraid to show it, but she was calm.

Les's voice was cold and hard as he answered. "She's my daughter, I care."

"Just like you cared about me?"

Les bit the side of his cheek and looked away. "I cared about her enough to bring her to Rittenhouse when I realized something was wrong."

"The only thing wrong was that she was with a rapist instead of her mother!" She snapped at Les.

Les, as cold as ever, said nothing.

"I just have to know one thing: why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you rape me! Why did you beat me? Why did you shoot me and leave me there to die? Why did you hit my car?" Her voice lowered. "Why did you kidnap my day old daughter?"

Les looked at her, anger in his eyes. "You want to know why?" He stood up. "Because I was so God damn fucking sick of you and your holier than thou attitude!"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him clueless.

"Everything I do, you can always do it better. Every time the girls came to me with problems, you would take over. In every decision we ever tried to make as a couple, you always took over. You were always trying to make me feel like crap! Everyday you'd treat me like a child that couldn't measure up to your high standards!" Les was fuming. "I thought that if I made you feel like that, if I belittled you enough, that you would finally be as weak as I've felt ever since the day I married you!"

Andy's mouth gaped open in disbelief. Her voice was low as she replied. "That is a lie. I never did any of those things to you." She shook her head. "I can't believe I married you. I can't believe I ever loved you." Giving him one last defiant look, she spoke again. "Looks like your plan didn't work. You're wrong, and I'm strong."

**You presume I'm weak, presume I'm frail  
But your presumptions won't prevail  
I'm made of more than what you see  
You tell me to twist  
Tell me to bend  
But I won't break to just to fit in**  
**Just shut your mouth and listen up  
****I was so naïve  
****To let you have control of me  
****But now that I believe in me I know**

**You're wrong  
****And I'm strong  
****Unafraid, I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be  
****You're wrong  
****I'm strong  
****Unafraid I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be, yeah**

**I'm on the outside looking in  
****No longer do I pretend  
****To be something that I'm not  
****I don't run and I don't hide  
****Behind a comforting disguise  
****What you see is what you get  
****I was so naïve  
****To let you have control of me  
****But now that I believe in me I know**

**You're wrong  
****I'm strong  
****Unafraid, I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be  
****You're wrong  
****I'm strong  
****Unafraid, I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be, yeah**

**I wouldn't change a thing  
**'**Cause life is how you grow  
****You live, you learn, and then you know**

**You're wrong  
****I'm strong  
****Unafraid, I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be  
****You're wrong  
****I'm strong  
****Unafraid, I'm moving on  
**'**Cause I'm free to be me  
****Nobody tells me who to be, yeah**

* * *

**The End**

If you're still with me, I'd like to thank you for sticking around. I've enjoyed writing this. Unfortunately, I have three other stories that require my attention, so I'll have to leave it here.

P.S. I'd love any comments. Think it sucked? Think it was great? Let me know. Thanks! ;)


End file.
